<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solid Silver by Ride4812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220438">Solid Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812'>Ride4812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solid Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was crazy to be sitting on the couch next to Mickey knowing that he was his fiancé. Though they’d<br/>been through some shit—too much shit—Ian had known since they were a couple of kids playing grab ass<br/>in alleys that Mickey was the love of his life. Now it was official that they would be each other’s loves for<br/>life. They were going to make the promise and they were going to mean it. It was something they<br/>wouldn’t have been ready for if they hadn’t struggled through the ups and downs they’d endured. It was<br/>too easy to think that there would always be time, until actually doing time became a very real obstacle.<br/>Several prison stints had separated them and then brought them back together.</p><p>It was scary for Ian to consider what his relationship with Mickey would have been if Ian hadn’t been<br/>contained in a cinderblock cell. Repressing and moving forward had been too easy for Ian. He hadn’t<br/>learned to sacrifice the way he needed to to be in a relationship with someone like Mickey. Giving was<br/>natural for Mickey, but it was something that Ian needed to be taught. So he learned from Mickey—<br/>finally opening his eyes and mind to what it took to be an active partner who could put his lover’s needs<br/>first.</p><p>“Like this hardware, Gallagher,” Mickey noted, resting his fingertips on the band Ian was now<br/>wearing on his ring finger. “Looks good on you.”</p><p>Ian grinned, admiring the simple silver ring. “I like it, too.” He paused and took Mickey’s left hand in<br/>his. “Almost as much as I like yours.”</p><p>“You know one of you guys shouldn’t be wearing your ring yet. The groom isn’t supposed to wear<br/>anything until the wedding ceremony,” Debbie informed, bouncing Franny on her knee. “Which one of<br/>you is the groom? You should take it off.”</p><p>“When did she become such a dumb bitch?” Mickey wondered, garnering a hearty laugh from Lip<br/>and a scowl from Debbie.</p><p>“We’re both gonna be grooms because we’re both dudes,” Ian stated.</p><p>“Then neither of you should be wearing rings,” Debbie noted. “I don’t make the rules. I’m just<br/>repeating them.”</p><p>“You haven’t followed rules in, like, a solid ten years,” Lip said, rocking a fussy Freddy in his arms.<br/>“Don’t you have a lot of other shit you could be worrying about?”</p><p>“Considering I’m the only person in this family with an actual job...yeah I do.” With that she stood<br/>and up and prompted Frannie to follow her upstairs.</p><p>“I have a job,” Tami called after her. “Guess she thinks she’s the only one who works hard.”</p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t think you’re family,” Frank offered. “I don’t see a ring on your finger.” He<br/>turned to Lip. “It’s about time you do the right thing and give the girl the immense honor of becoming an<br/>official Gallagher.”</p><p>“That’s...not an honor,” Ian said. “You basically ruined whatever legacy you think exists.”</p><p>“Well, lucky for you, you’re not mine. You’re from those boring Gallaghers,” Frank snarked. “Now if<br/>you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get some wings at the Alibi.”</p><p>Ian gave the old man an aggravated wave. “Hope you choke.”</p><p>“That’s not the way a cockroach like Frank is gonna go out,” Lip decided. “He’s gonna fall onto the L<br/>tracks or something. Surprised he hasn’t already.”</p><p>“It’s ‘cause we’re unlucky,” Ian sighed.</p><p>“Seems like you’re pretty lucky,” Tami remarked, gesturing toward Mickey who took a healthy swig<br/>from his bottle of beer.</p><p>Ian melted when he saw the pink creeping over Mickey’s cheeks. Laying a peck on the fevered skin,<br/>Ian interlaced his fingers with those on Mickey’s free hand. He couldn’t wait to see Mickey blush like a <br/>bitch at their wedding ceremony. While there was a good chance that Ian’s freckled face would be<br/>showing its fair share of flush, Ian found it exponentially cuter when Mickey couldn’t control his<br/>coquettish tendencies.</p><p>“I am,” Ian confirmed.</p><p>“Knock it off,” Mickey chided, unable to wipe the smile off his full lips. Under his breath he added,<br/>“I’m the lucky one.”</p><p>Unable to control himself, Ian laid a kiss on Mickey’s mouth, pleasantly when his future husband<br/>eagerly responded with a hearty helping of tongue.</p><p>“Shit,” Lip laughed. “Looks like you two got some private celebrating to do.”</p><p>Ian ignored the comment, too into the impromptu make-out session that he was happy to be a part of.<br/>It wasn’t like Mickey was shy about PDA anymore, but it was rare for him to go for it in front of a<br/>Gallagher. Ian was glad with whatever he could get, and he was <i>getting<i> it. He smiled in the kiss<br/>when Mickey leaned as far as he could without disconnecting to put his bottle down. Two tattooed hands<br/>on Ian’s cheeks intensified the kiss.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Barely aware that Tami and Lip were leaving the room, Ian let himself get carried away. “Can’t<br/>believe you’re gonna let me marry you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wanted this for years, Gallagher,” Mickey muttered into Ian’s mouth. “Told you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wish I listened,” Ian said, honestly. The weight of his mistakes weighing heavy on his heart.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hear it loud and clear now, huh?” Mickey confirmed, nibbling on Ian’s lower lip.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Loud and clear,” Ian promised. “Never letting you go again.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gonna hold you to that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gonna hold you forever.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mickey patted Ian’s face companionably. “Now you’re just being a corny motherfucker.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You bring it out in me,” Ian crooned, delivering a smattering of pecks to Mickey’s jawline.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Laughing Mickey weakly protested, “Hey, hey, hey. Bring it back in.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y’know you don’t want me to,” Ian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist as he sunk<br/>his face into the nape of his fiancé’s neck. “This is good, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘Course it is.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ian inhaled his lover’s scent, forfeiting to the power Mickey’s pheromones had over him. No matter<br/>how much he tried to keep it together, Mickey intoxicated Ian. He was as addicting as a drug and as sweet<br/>as a dream. The feelings Ian had for Mickey would have been scary if he didn’t trust Mickey to cosset<br/>them, keep them safe—keep him safe.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We should do it tomorrow,” Ian suggested. “Go the courthouse and get it done.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck off,” Mickey scoffed. “Wanna do it big.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ian pulled back to stare at Mickey as if he’d grown a second head. “You what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You fucking heard me,” Mickey bristled. “Did it big with that whore, not gonna let that shit out do<br/>something I actually give a shot about.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right, okay, great!” Ian exclaimed, trying to hide his shock. “That’s what I want, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t gotta lie if you’re not into it,” Mickey grumbled, reaching down to grab his beer. “I don’t give<br/>a shit.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I’m into it,” Ian assured, resting a hand on Mickey’s thigh. “So into it. Whatever you wanna do.<br/>Let’s do it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mickey crinkled his eyebrows. “What are you into?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Other than that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Making you happy,” Ian offered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmm,” Mickey hummed, regarding Ian skeptically. “Don’t be a dumb shit.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not being a dumb shit. I’m being honest. I want to do what you want to do. I never really<br/>imagined my wedding day much. I just kinda thought it would be what it was.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And what’s that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shrugging, Ian replied, “I don’t know how to explain it, but it never felt good to think about unless I<br/>was thinking about you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s probably a good sign,” Mickey said finishing off his beer with a belch.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Definitely a good sign,” Ian confirmed, slotting his mouth against Mickey’s.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They kissed like it was their first and last kiss, anxious and settled in the same beautiful way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y’know the worst part about all of this,” Mickey began, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That we gotta invite your family.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And yours....”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mickey huffed. “That ain’t gonna happen.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We wouldn’t have to invite anyone if we just went to the courthouse.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why are you stuck on that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not,” Ian answered innocently. “I’m just saying...our families are a nightmare.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah but we aren’t,” Mickey reminded. “Not gonna let them think they run anything that we’re<br/>gonna do.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Never could,” Ian stated, earning an unimpressed look from Mickey.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Whatever. Today’s today and tomorrow’s tomorrow.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Deep,” Ian teased. “Speaking of deep...d’you wanna go upstairs and really celebrate.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Laughing, Mickey said, “You can’t help yourself, can you? Anything that comes onto that dumb<br/>tongue you gotta say.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You weren’t complaining about my tongue last night,” Ian reminded, nudging his nose against<br/>Mickey’s. “When it was shoved real deep into that hole...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it, Gallagher.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now you’re gonna get it,” Ian flirted, looping his arms around Mickey’s waist. “Some fiancé<br/>fucking.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is that a thing?” Mickey grinned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re gonna find out,” Ian decided, grabbing Mickey’s hands to lead him up the stairs to their room.<br/>“Best husband fucking is even better.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve never complained about any fucking,” Mickey reminded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, I remember you complaining about fucking in prison.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t bring that up,” Mickey chided.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m just saying...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re saying too much,” Mickey interrupted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ian laughed and held onto Mickey’s hips as he followed his man up the stairs. “I’ll say less and<br/>admire that ass.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grinning over his shoulder, Mickey hummed a content affirmation as he licked his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Without a second thought, Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and laid a kiss on his ring—tangible evidence of<br/>their commitment, forever forged in metal. He intended to bend much more than the silver did because<br/>happiness didn’t always come easy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ian had learned that the hard way.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>